An interdisciplinary program of basic and clinical research directed to determining the cause, improving diagnostic methods and developing new forms of treatment of basal ganglia disorders. Included are fundamental studies of the synaptic organization of the striatum, pharmacological and biochemical aspects of the basal ganglia, viral and toxic etiology of disease of these structures, testing of new drugs in their treatment.